Lips of an Angel
by Sakura-Tsukiyomi
Summary: One Shot basado en la cancion Lips of an Angel de Hinder, Bella se siente mal, necesita a Edward, lo llama a media noche, y los sentimientos mutuos salen a flote, sin que sus respectivas parejas tengan idea de lo sucedido. Bella P.O.V.


**Disclaimer: ¡No soy dueña de NADA de lo que reconozcan!**

**Pues aquí estoy con otro One Shot, esta vez basado en la canción de Hinder, que por cierto me tiene al borde del colapso emocional… Pues… ¡ES HERMOSA!**

**Así que luego de escuchar sin cesar la canción… me decidí a escribir esto, esta vez dando un giro a la historia, pues quienes conocen la canción, sabrán el punto de vista del chico (en este caso Edward), y no el de la chica (Bella…)**

**Por eso decidí hacerlo así, sin molestarlos más, espero que les guste.**

**

* * *

**

Necesitándote buscó el teléfono, marco botón a botón ese número que tan bien conocía, tantas veces que te llamaba, o que solía hacerlo… escuchó paciente el tono de espera, ansiosa por escuchar tu voz… necesitando oírla.

—¿Amor por qué me llamas tan tarde? — fue lo primero que escuché de ti— se me hace un poco difícil hablar en este momento —no pude evitar que el dolor se intensificara en mi pecho, ahogándome, sin duda era tu voz, no podía negar que aun te amo, las lágrimas no tardaron en asomarse por mis ojos.

—Te extrañaba… —te dije sinceramente desde el fondo de mi alma entre sollozos, realmente extrañar es poco… la falta de ti me carcome día a día, el hecho de no poder volver el tiempo atrás de ser felices nuevamente...

—¿Cariño por qué lloras? ¿Está todo bien? —tu voz preocupada entre susurros me hizo sonreír amargamente, nunca cambiarias.

—¿Por qué susurras? —pregunte mientras más lagrimas bajaban por mis mejillas y mi voz se quebraba cada vez más al decir cada palabra.

—Tengo que susurrar por que no puedo hablar más fuerte… _Ella_ está cerca —_Ella_… si…debí reconocer que ahora _ella_ era todo para ti, yo no existía más… aunque lo deseara o tú lo desearas… era algo que simplemente no podía ser, no de nuevo, y eso era el causante de mi dolor, de ya no tener un motivo por levantarme día a día que no sea otro que buscar medios para localizarte, para saber de ti, de ver nuestras viejas fotografías.

—Oh… —solté como quien no quiere la cosa, sin dejar de llorar, no podía detener las lágrimas… esperaba era que_ él_ no se diera cuenta…

—A veces desearía que fueras tú —me dejé caer en el suelo ante tus amargas palabras… tan solo a veces mientras yo en ti pienso siempre, en ti sueño siempre, aunque este con _él_ mi corazón siempre será tuyo— Creo que nunca olvidamos nuestra historia en realidad…

—Edward… —sin querer como respuesta a tus últimas palabras de mis labios tan solo salió tu nombre, aquel nombre que se hallaba gravado con fuerza en lo más profundo de mí ser.

—Es muy lindo escuchar tu voz decir mi nombre, suena tan dulce, al venir de los labios de un ángel —escuché como tu voz también se quebraba… me sentí peor, digo amarte y solo te molesto… solo causo sufrimiento a tu existencia… no merezco vivir…

Pero eso no evito que te dijera aquello que tantas veces te dije, te repetí y repetí aquellas sinceras palabras, que eran las únicas capaces de describir aquel sentimiento que profesaba hacia ti.

—Te amo

—Sabes que esas palabras me vuelven débil —lo sabía muy bien… y sonreí ante el recuerdo fragmentado de mi fotografía mental… no, mental no, aquello estaba en mi alma, nuestro primer encuentro, la primera vez que vi tus ojos castaños, la primera vez que te vi sonreír, la primera vez que estuve entre tus brazos… aquella vez que sentí tus labios…

—No puedo continuar así… te necesito, ¡yo te amo! Ya te lo dije y lo repetiré mil veces —todo salió bruscamente de mi boca, aquello que luchaba por salir desde que todo acabo, ya no podía seguir con esto... era demasiado doloroso no soporto tener que decir adiós…

—Yo también te amo. Y no quiero decir adiós nunca, Pero bebe, tu vuelves muy difícil la fidelidad —de eso siempre se trató… dificultaba tu vida ¿no es así? ¿Realmente me amas? ¿O lo hiciste alguna vez? Aunque te suelte palabras de mi alma no puedo decírtelo todo… no puedo seguir con esta tortura— todo por tus labios de ángel…

—Por siempre tu ángel… ¿recuerdas? —te recordé a sabiendas de que esa promesa ya no tenía valor alguno.

—Es curioso que me llames esta noche —me dijiste cambiado radicalmente de tema… nunca cambiarias amor…

—Últimamente he estado soñando contigo… ¿has soñado conmigo? —pregunté con ilusión y esperanzas de que así fuera, ilusión de que aún me amabas, esperanzas de que no me olvidaras…

—Sí, he soñado contigo también —sonreí alegre y auténticamente como hace mucho que no hacía, había parado de llorar, tu voz me había calmado…— ¿Y sabe _él_ que estás hablando conmigo? No quiero provocarte una pelea innecesaria cariño… —¿innecesaria eh? El hecho de que estaba al borde del colapso emocional por necesitar escuchar tu voz, saber de ti, ¿era acaso algo innecesario a tus ojos?…

—¿Sabe _ella_ que hablas conmigo? —te pregunté rudamente.

—No, no creo que _ella_ tenga idea —me respondes con pesadez…

—Debí suponerlo… —susurre antes de dejar caer el teléfono al suelo, nuevamente lo había hecho, te había llamado a media noche. Nunca superaría el haberte perdido, más que nada extrañaba tus labios, y sonreí entre mi mar de llanto al saber que TÚ extrañarías eternamente los de TU ángel.

* * *

**Bien… eso fue todo, Gracias por leer, si les ha gustado: DEJEN REVIEW.**

**Si no les ha gustado: DEJEN REVIEW**

**Si les pareció patético: DEJEN REVIEW **

**Okno, pero enserio, recuerden siempre los reviews son los alimentos de los fickers.**


End file.
